Medic (NOTD 2)
Description Medics are Marines who have undergone years of first aid training and combat medical experience. There is no injury or disease the Medic has not seen in her many years’ of deployment in exotic locations and hazardous war zones. They utilize latest medical technology to treat the wounded, ranging from lasers to emergency shield beacons. They too have the skills required to use nanotechnology, nanites are microscopic, programmable droids, which can sap, destroy and rebuild in equal measure. The Marine Corps has given the Medic the power over life and death. =Support= Abilities 'Weave' * Ability Name: Weave * Ability Button Description: '''Restores 20 health per second for 5 seconds. Weave removes Open Wounds on the target over time. * '''Ability Cost: 20 Energy Ability Cooldown: 8 seconds (on cast) * Ability Filters: '''Ground, Air, Biological, Allied * '''Ability Range: 6 Effect: '''See Ability Button Description. * '''Visuals: '''DarkBlinkIn.m3 once per second, attached to the center of the target unit. * '''Transient: '''No * '''Hotkey: '''Q '''Talents (Weave) * Talent Name: Outpatient ** Talent Description: 'Increases Weave's duration by 20%. ** '''Effect:'Increases Weave's duration from 5 to 6. * '''Talent Name: Gentle Touch ** Talent Description: '''Increases Weave's healing per second by 25%. ** '''Effect: '''See Description. * '''Talent Name: Suture ** Talent Description: '''Weave removes Open Wound stacks instantly on cast. ** '''Effect: '''See Description. Weave still removes Open Wounds over time if the player happens to get some while Weave is active. '''Haste * Ability Name: Haste * Ability Button Description: '''Increases the Movement Speed of the target by 20% for 20 seconds. Haste mends Fractures and on the target over time. * '''Ability Cost: 15 Energy * Ability Cooldown: 8 Seconds (on cast) * Ability Filters: Ground, Air, Biological, Allied * Ability Range: '''6 * '''Effect: '''See Button Description. Fractures are removed every 2 seconds. * '''Visuals: '''Uses the casting animation. The already existing visuals will be sufficient and do not need changing. * '''Transient: '''No * '''Hotkey: W Talents (Haste) * Talent Name: '''Hit And Run ** '''Talent Description: '''Haste also increases Attack Speed by 10%. ** '''Effect: '''See Description. * '''Talent Name: Endurance Boosters ** Talent Description: '''Increases Haste's duration by 50%. ** '''Effect: '''Increases Haste's duration from 20 to 30. * '''Talent Name: Marathon Ready ** Talent Description: '''Reduces Haste's cooldown by 50%. ** '''Effect: '''Reduces Haste's cooldown from 8 to 4. '''Vaccinate * Ability Name: Vaccinate * Ability Button Description: '''Makes the target Armored for 10 seconds. Vaccinate removes Venom stacks over time. * '''Ability Cost: '''20 Energy * '''Ability Cooldown: '''8 Seconds (on cast) * '''Ability Filters: '''Ground, Air, Biological, Allied * '''Ability Range: 6 * Effect: '''See Button Description. Vaccinate removes 3 Venom stacks per second. * '''Visuals: '''Uses the casting animation. Impact (initial cast): CorruptedMissileImpact.m3 on the target, aligned to their Center attachment. Buff: BanelingEggNestBufLife.m3 on the target on Center, 50% size. * '''Transient: '''No * '''Hotkey: '''E '''Talents (Vaccinate) * Talent Name: Purge ** Talent Description: '''Vaccinate removes all Venom stacks on the target when cast. ** '''Effect: '''See Description. Does not block application of new Venom casts, but does still remove them over time. * '''Talent Name: Resistance ** Talent Description: '''Vaccinate also provides 10% Damage Reduction. ** '''Effect: '''See Description. * '''Talent Name: Antibodies ** Talent Description: '''Increases Vaccinate's duration by 50%. ** '''Effect: '''Increases Vaccinate's duration from 10 seconds to 15 seconds. '''Healthcare' Passive' * Ability Name: Healthcare Passive * Ability Button Description: '''Allied units near the Medic regenerate an additional 1 health per second. * '''Effect: '''See Description. Aura is 5 radius whose range is visible to the Medic player. Does not produce a visible buff on affected units. Reminder to self to make custom radius indicators for it. '''Talents (Healthcare) * Talent Name: Supervision ** Talent Description: '''Any unit that uses a Medkit while under the effect of Healthcare will also remove a random Ailment. ** '''Effect: '''See Description. * '''Talent Name: Extended Coverage ** Talent Description: '''Increases Healthcare's effect radius by 60%. ** '''Effect: '''Increases the radius of Healthcare from 5 to 8. * '''Talent Name: Without Borders ** Talent' Description: Increases the range of the Medic's castable abilities by 50%. ** '''Effect: '''Increases the range of Weave, Haste, and Vaccinate to 9. Ultimates '''Heal * Ability Name: Heal * Ability Description: 'Instantly restores 200 health to the target and cleanses all Ailments. ''“''Years of medical training amount to point and click. Money well spent.”'' * '''Ability Button Description: '''Instantly restores 200 health to the target and cleanses all Ailments. * '''Ability Cost: 30 Energy * Ability Cooldown: 50 Seconds * Ability Filters: Ground, Air, Biological, Allied * Ability Range: 9 * Effect: '''See Button Description. * '''Visuals: '''Uses the casting animation. ** Impact 1: Dehaka_Coop_PrimalRegeneration_Impact.m3 ** Impact 2: MiasmaliskPoisonCloudBirth.m3 * '''Transient: '''No * '''Hotkey: G Protect * Ability Name: 'Protect * '''Ability Description: '''Releases a pulse of energy that grants all nearby allied units 100 Shields for 10 seconds. “''Behold! The Impregnabubble!” * '''Ability Button Description: '''All allied units within a 6 radius gain 100 additional Shields for 10 seconds. * '''Ability Cost: 50 Energy * Ability Cooldown: 40 Seconds (on cast) * Ability Filters: Ground, Air, Biological, Allied * '''Ability Range: '''6 radius, centered on the Medic * '''Effect: '''See Button Description. * '''Visuals: '''Being transient, the Medic does not have a specific animation in casting this ability. The already existing visuals will be sufficient and do not need changing. * '''Transient: '''Yes * '''Hotkey: '''GCategory:NOTD 2 Category:NOTD 2 Character Classes Category:Tier 1 Classes Category:Support Classes